utanoprincesamafandomcom-20200223-history
Nanami Haruka/Relationships
|height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Nanami Haruka |tab2=Game |tab3=Anime |tab4=Manga |tab5=Relationships |tab6=Gallery}} |3=Ittoki Otoya}} They meet at the day of the entrance exams, and from there on out, |3=Otoya}} has been very kind to Haruka. They were paired up to create a song, and together they achieved one of the highest scores. He is also one of the six guys who requests her as their partner for the graduation audition. Later on he is grouped with the other five into a new group called ST☆RISH, due to Haruka not being able to choose between them, and crushing five of their dreams. It has been revealed that he had a crush on her for quite some time, though it was never shown exactly in the anime. In the second season |3=Otoya}} express his happiness of being able to live in the same place as Haruka but is soon reminded that he can't have a romantic relationship with her. During Episode 5 of the second season he is seen to be overjoyed at being in the haunted house with Haruka and blushes when she gets scared and holds his hand. In the same episode he nearly confesses his love for Haruka but they both get scared by Cecil's paper ghost, which dropped from the ceiling. What he was about to say was forgotten by Haruka. |3=Kurusu Syo}} Syo sees Haruka as a friend because of her encouragement for him looking up to Hyuga Ryuya. Like the others, |3=Syo}} also puts his name down to be Haruka's graduation partner. In the second season it looks like he and Haruka have been very friendly since |3=Syo}} seems to have lent her one of his favorite movies and when she tells him that next time she will give it back to him he lets her keep it as a present. Also in Episode 3 of the second series, |3=Syo}} thanks Haruka for helping him with his audition after he saves her from falling. He then gives her his favourite hat, showing how much he trusts her. And upon giving her this hat, he tells her that he will start up a fan club for himself and Haruka says she will join and Syo felt really happy. |3=Aijima Cecil}} Cecil is The prince of Agnapolis who was cursed and turned into a black cat. In the anime, he was the cat that Nanami Haruka is taking care of, she named it Kuppuru (meaning black and fluffy). In the anime, he said that his country is from the far west. Haruka cares for Cecil because he was the cat that she took care of, and they are usually seen together when Haruka is alone or depressed. In the second season, he tells her that her songs saved him and he confesses his love for her, much to the other boys' dismay, but since romantic relations aren't allowed, he tells her that he'll always be by her side and desires to only sing the songs she writes for him. Haruka was happy to write songs,and will always. |3=HAYATO}} Haruka idolizes him because his song, Nanairo no Compass, saved her and motivated her to become a composer. Although at the start of the series, it was told that Hayato was Ichinose Tokiya's twin brother, it is later revealed that they are one and the same person and Haruka was the first to know. |3=Ichinose Tokiya}} The first time they meet, Haruka convinces herself that |3=Tokiya}} is |3=HAYATO}}, but her belief is crushed when she hears that |3=Tokiya}} is not |3=HAYATO}}, but rather his younger twin brother. |3=Tokiya}} has paid a lot of attention to Haruka ever since they first met. |3=Tokiya}} got confused numerous of times of why Haruka always tried her best. After Haruka knew his true identity, |3=Tokiya}} distances himself from her. But his heart is softened by Haruka's kindness when she states that she wants to hear his songs. |3=Tokiya}} surprised, finally realizes that he can start from the beginning again and that he will try singing. Ever since then, he saw Haruka differently. |3=Hijirikawa Masato}} |3=Masato}} is first introduced at the start of class, but has actually seen Haruka before, singing with a group of children in a playground. Seeing her sing so happily inspired him to pursue a career as an idol. After Haruka freezes up in front of the class, |3=Masato}} goes after school to help her get over her fear. He is one of the six to request her as his partner for the graduation auditions, though he did his via a letter in her locker. In the second season |3=Masato}} is cleaning Haruka's room when she comes in. After saying hello, |3=Masato}} thinks of how he has been having some strange feelings towards Haruka and wishes to stop them. |3=Shinomiya Natsuki}} She seems to be on friendly terms with him because |3=Natsuki}} likes Haruka since she is cute and very hard working. She also once said that she loves basking in the sun just like |3=Natsuki}}'s dog, Elizabeth, therefore |3=Natsuki}} feels happy about what she said that day. In the second season |3=Natsuki}} finds himself really happy about living near Haruka. |3=Jinguji Ren}} They met at the day of the entrance exams, and from there on out, |3=Ren}} has been very kind to Haruka because he saw her help a lost girl find her mother. Therefore, she got the nickname "Little Lamb." Like most of the girls, |3=Ren}} treats Haruka kindly and thinks that she is nice because she helped him once. In the second season, |3=Ren}} expresses his happiness of being able to work together again by giving her a lot of roses he grew which he named after her. Category:Stub Category:Nanami Haruka